


Все в порядке

by bravo_Stiles (Lorgo)



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3097712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorgo/pseuds/bravo_Stiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Саймон приходит в больницу, потому что его мучают панические атаки и беспокойство Кирена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Все в порядке

— Вы давно не заказывали нейротриптилин, — говорит доктор, просматривая записи.

Саймон едва заметно морщится — чертов врач будто специально тянет время, а снаружи его ждет Кирен, и наверняка смотрит на немертвых в клетке с еще не промытыми мозгами.

Счастливые они, наверное. Никаких мыслей, и единственная проблема — голод. Ну и убийцы из отрядов, призванных оградить живых от немертвых.

Саймон иногда думает, что стоит принять немного голубого забвения и почувствовать блаженную пустоту в мозгах.

— Мы сейчас не об этом, — говорит он чуть раздраженно и сжимает ладони на подлокотниках.

— Да-да, — улыбается доктор, — мы о ваших панических атаках. Но понимаете, мистер Монро, если вы не принимаете нейротриптилин, мне придется сообщить об этом властям. Вы же знаете, что происходит с зом… с ПЖЧ при отказе от лекарства. Вы можете стать опасным для окружающих.

— Я принимал заменитель, — неохотно говорит Саймон. Кирен, наверное, весь извелся, глядя на своих неразумных собратьев.

Саймон не хотел идти к врачу. Панические атаки — бог с ними, и не такое проходили. Но Кирен иногда умеет быть очень настойчивым, и проще согласиться с ним, чем выслушивать его укоры и видеть взволнованное лицо каждый раз.

— Как и мисс Дайер, — качает головой доктор. Саймон в упор не помнит его имени, да и не хочет его знать. — У нее, помнится, были проблемы со… здоровьем. Вполне возможно, что ваши панические атаки спровоцированы вашим домашним заменителем. Попробуйте принимать нейротриптилин. Я выпишу вам рецепт, и мы его закажем.

Этот болтливый идиот всю душу из него вынет. Немертвый Пророк отлично снабдил своих последователей, и его лекарство было ничуть не хуже заменителя живых. Это не из-за лекарства у Саймона такие проблемы, но чертов эскулап уперся в свою правду и не хочет думать.

Ну и черт с ним.

Саймон смотрит, как врач выписывает рецепт и считает секунды. Еще немного, и Кирену больше не придется нервничать — Саймон знает, как остро он реагирует на несправедливость, а запертые в клетке немертвые — это в высшей степени неправильно.

Когда доктор наконец перестает черкать ручкой по бумаге и выдает ему рецепт, Саймон встает и, не прощаясь, выходит из кабинета, проходя по коридору.

— Следующий, — спокойно говорит медсестра, когда он проходит мимо нее.

Кирен сидит в коридоре и смотрит в пол. Скамейка, на которой он расположился, находится прямо напротив клетки с немертвыми, и ему приходится прилагать немало усилий, чтобы не смотреть на них.

Саймон садится рядом и берет его за подбородок, поворачивая лицом к себе. Кирен снова прячет свое настоящее лицо за маской из мусса и линз, не понимая, как он прекрасен на самом деле. Саймон хочет взять влажное полотенце и стереть с него весь грим, чтобы посмотреть на белую, без единой кровинки кожу.

Вместо этого он проводит большим пальцем по его щеке.

— Пойдем? — нервно спрашивает Кирен и все-таки переводит взгляд на клетку, и на мгновение Саймону кажется, что маска на его лице трещит и ломается. Но нет — он по-прежнему выглядит теплым и живым, будто никогда и не умирал.

Если бы Саймон мог чувствовать, под пальцами он ощутил бы холодную кожу ожившего не до конца трупа. Но он теперь не умеет отличать холод от жара, не чувствует влагу или сухость. Поэтому кожа под его пальцами — просто кожа, ничем не отличающаяся от розовой не от мусса живых.

Он медленно переводит взгляд на клетку — немертвых в ней всего двое, и они бродят неупокоенно по узкому пространству. Жалкое зрелище. Он отводит взгляд, морщится едва заметно, и закрывает Кирену глаза ладонью.

— Не смотри, — полупросит-полуприказывает он. Кирен осторожно, с какой-то неловкостью прикасается к его руке пальцами, словно просит убрать ее, и Саймон, конечно же, убирает, перехватывая его ладонь и сжимая ее крепко.

— Пойдем, — снова просит Кирен. Они поднимаются и выходят из больницы.

Саймон не понимает, откуда в нем столько непрошенной справедливости, как он так может — идти с этими твердыми, понятными почему-то ему одному убеждениями, и не сбиваться с намеченного пути, продолжая двигаться по извилистой дороге самовнушений и собственной веры. Саймон пытался так — когда верил в Пророка, верил в его правду. И — не смог. Не смог убить Кирена ради всеобщего блага.

Он не трус, нет. Просто мир многое потеряет, если Кирен Уокер будет мертв.

— Что сказал врач? — спрашивает Кирен по дороге домой. Он смотрит обеспокоенно и идет задом наперед, чтобы видеть лицо Саймона. «Осторожнее», — хочет сказать тот, но потом вспоминает, что Кирен не может расшибить себе затылок, ведь он… мертв.

— Принимать нейротриптилин, — пожимает плечами Саймон и все-таки берет его за плечо, разворачивая. На всякий случай. — Что он понимает, — добавляет он равнодушно и пожимает плечами.

Кирен качает головой, но ничего не говорит в ответ — лишь перехватывает его руку со своего плеча и сжимает ее несильно. Саймон переплетает с ним пальцы.

Панические атаки не повторялись. Кирен зря волнуется.


End file.
